Kiin The First
" From now on this Empire will only experience days of light. Days of fire, days of sun. And when darkness takes over, my son, tell your people to unleash the light in their hearts. " - King Kiin The First to his son Yazo. Kiin The First, also known as King King, Kiin I or The Firstborn King, was the first leader of The Panthera Empire and the co-founder of the nation. The lion is a well known symbol of the Empire, and most of the current Emperors/Empresses descend from him. Biography Kiin was born as the seventh son in a family of ten - his unborn siblings included. His parents regarded him as the weakest of their pride, and neglected him as soon as his eyes opened. Despite being constantly teased by his family, Kiin matured into a strong, friendly and compassionate young lion. In the year - 3 FE, Demons infiltrated the territory of Kiin's pride, and slayed every single family member, except Kiin himself. When he returned from the hunt, the young Kiin was surprised by the bloody remains of his former pride. Grief stricken, he fled to the mountains nearby, where he lived on his own for a couple of months. It was a prophecy that gave him a will to live again. After a sorrowful day of restoring his cave, Kiin was visited in his dream by Wela, The Courier Goddess. She told him to 'unite with his Race-Brothers and built an army of fellow mortals to take on the Demons'. Immediately obeying the Gods, the young lion departed the very next nightfall and traveled around the country for a few other months. In the year - 2 FE, he met a younger leopard, who appeared very stressed. The spotted feline turned out to be a prophet as well and was called Lazu. He was a former Goldwood Monk and met the last prophet Zoth a few days before Kiin arrived. Zoth was captured by local bandits, and Kiin worked together with Lazu to free him. The three young prophets befriended some of the other freed prisoners and called their small bunch 'The Panthera Brotherhood'. The local bandits Kiin fought against turned out to be really infamous in Vardor. Their news about their defeat spread throughout Vardor, and more and more mercenaries and lone wanderers decided to join the the Racebrothers small cause. Two years later, the three prophets reformed the Panthera Brotherhood into the Panthera Kingdom; they had already more than 750 civilians and almost every day a few felines joined the comfort of the mighty cause. After Kiin's group became an Kingdom, more and more prides and tribes wanted to collaborate, yet there were two big groups who didn't want to join the ever growing Kingdom. The Dire Wolves and The Smilodons refused to bow to King Kiin The First. Kiin accepted their ways and even offered them some free land in his huge territory, but the Commander of The Army, Zoth, was fairly offended by the 'heathens'. Behind his King's back, he ordered his men to attack any Smilodons or Dire Wolves on sight, which caused the independent groups to cause even more trouble. In the year 46/102 FE the uproar reached it's climax. Hate-driven, the Smilodons and the Dire Wolves declared war. They formed an united army, The Savages, as called by the Panthera Kingdom. Zoth ordered his much bigger and better trained army to attack, and even Kiin knew it was time for him to help his Racebrother. The mighty King fought in The Battle of The Savages, the final battle that would decide the fate of his Kingdom. Kiin defeated the Savages' leader, a small but vicious Smilodon called Rock and thus he ended the War of The Savages. Kiin The First returned to his home, The Palace of Kings, heavy injured but still alive. However, his wounds were extremely deep and infected. A week after the Kingdom's victory the almighty King, father, warrior and prophet died. His son, Yazo, hosted his funeral, and invited the entire Kingdom. After the mighty body was lifted into his tomb, Yazo renamed his fathers Kingdom to The Panthera Empire, and himself to it's first Emperor.